Itako no Anna IV
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Naru Namikaze Uzumaki es vendida por el consejo de konoha, por suerte Hana Asakura, el cual es pariente de los Namikaze, la salva Durante años la niña es entrenada por familia y amigos de Hana y por los espíritus de Minato y Kushina convirtiéndola en una itako de alto rango y una gran kunoichi. Tras entrenar como Itako, la joven vuelve a Konoha para cumplir sus sueños.FemNaruxSasu


Disclaimer:

Naruto, Shaman king y sus spin-offs son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto e Hiroyuki Takei.

"Hola" Dialogo normal

"_Ya veo_" Pensamiento humano

"**Oversoul"** Jutsus/Técnicas espirituales o Shamanicas

"**Naru-chan"** Dialogo de bijuu, espíritu o hyoi gattai.

"**_¿Que demonios?" _**Pensamientos de bijuu o espíritu.

Capitulo 1: Llegada.

En estos momentos, el anciano maestro Hokage se sentía mucho mas feliz de lo que había estado desde hace 8 años, cuando los civiles de Konoha tuvieron la genial idea de vender como esclava a la jinchuriki del Kyubi.

El anciano estaba en la sala del consejo y para el nerviosismo de los miembros del mismo estaba feliz,,

"Hokage-sama, ¿podrías explicarnos el motivo por el que ha convocado al consejo hoy?" Pregunto el líder del clan Hyuuga, incapaz de soportar mas la incertidumbre.

Sin que el anciano llegase a decir nada, una chica entro en la sala, la chica llevaba un vestido negro, un rosario de cuentas azules gigante en el cuello y un pañuelo rojo con espirales blancas sobre la parte superior de su largo cabello rubio.

"¿Como te atreves a entrar en esta sala, mocosa?" Grito un miembro de los civiles, encontrándose repentinamente hundido por el KI del anciano.

"Ella es el motivo de esta reunión, os presento a la heredera de yondaime y akai chishio no Habanero, Naru Namikaze/Uzumaki."Dijo el anciano, causando sorpresa generalizada, algunos de los miembros intento decir algo, pero el anciano los interrumpió.

"Naru-chan, el examen de graduación es dentro de unos minutos, yo me encargo del resto" de pronto el anciano mostró una sonrisa malvada, "¿Me prestas al Kyubi por si dan problemas?" Pregunto el anciano causando que el consejo reconociera finalmente a la chica, mientras esta asintió y le entrego algo, que el consejo fue incapaz de ver, al anciano antes de salir de la sala.

"Os voy a ahorrar los detalles aburridos, el hombre que compro a Naru, era un pariente lejano de los Namikaze, este hombre llamado Hana Asakura la llevo a su casa, donde su mujer, y el la entrenaron como Itako y shaman, cuando esta chica acabó el entrenamiento, volvió a la aldea para ofrecer sus servicios como espiritista y ninja."

"Hokage-sama, no podemos dejar que esa cosa campe libremente por la aldea."Grito uno de los civiles del consejo.

"¿Cosa? Quizás no me habéis oído, Naru es a todos los efectos una princesa de Konoha y ha exorcizado el alma del zorro de ella misma, encerrándola en un contenedor para aprovechar su poder." respondió el Hokage, causando el silencio entre los presentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka estaba dando su charla usual a la clase que estaba esperando para examinarse, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su aula, irritado al ver que alguien interrumpía su discurso, el maestro abrió la puerta preparado para descargar su ira contra el maleducado, pero su ira se evaporo cuando vio a una jovencita vestida de negro que le ofrecía un papel con una sonrisa tímida.

El chuunin leyó la nota de la niña y con una sonrisa le dio paso al aula, "Chicos, esta chica a venido a realizar el examen con vosotros, preséntate por favor." Dijo el profesor

"Mi nombre es Naru Namikaze/Uzumaki, vengo de la aldea Pache fuera del país del fuego." Dijo la rubia manteniendo su sonrisa incluso después de que cierta chica emitiera un grito que seguramente daño permanentemente los oídos de algunos compañeros.

"¡Te conozco! ¡Tu eres Anna la 4ª!" Grito la chica de cabello rosa, causando suspiros de sorpresa.

Naru estaba sorprendida, a lo largo de su viaje hasta Konoha había estado usando sus poderes para ayudar a varias personas, pero saber que era lo bastante conocida como para que las chismosas supieran de su existencia, era algo abrumador.

"Anna es un titulo que mis maestras me otorgaron al acabar mi entrenamiento como Itako, de hecho, solo dos de las tres generaciones previas de Itako no Anna se llaman Anna," respondió la itako dándose cuenta de que en el aula había varios espíritus junto a algunos alumnos.

Decidido a realizar el examen sin permitir interrupciones, Iruka llamó a los alumnos al orden para que prestaran atención.

"Namikaze-san" empezó a decir Iruka, "Solo Naru por favor" le interrumpió la joven.

"Naru-san, siéntate junto a Kiba y buena suerte." dijo el maestro antes de que el y Mizuki repartieran las hojas del examen escrito.

El examen era incluso demasiado fácil, con preguntas como el nombre de los Hokage o sus técnicas mas famosas, y Naru lo acabo en diez minutos, tan pronto como terminó de rellenar las preguntas, el espíritu de una mujer morena se acerco a ella.

Naru hubiese hecho un gesto discretamente para pedir que esperase a estar solas, de no ser por que el espíritu de una mujer pelirroja apareció de golpe y se abrazo a la otra.

"**Mikoto-chan, ¿que te ha pasado?"** pregunto la pelirroja.

"**Un hombre con una mascara extraña nos mato a todos excepto Itachi y Sasuke, Kushina-chan"** respondió el fantasma moreno.

"**Seguro que fue el mismo que causo el ataque del Kyubi cuando mi pequeña nació"** dijo Kushina tristemente, antes de sonreír alegremente y girarse a su hija, **"Naru-chan, te presento a Mikoto Uchiha, tu madrina."** Comento alegre Kushina.

Haciendo memoria, Naru recordó que la mujer Uchiha era una de las pocas que le mostraron algún cariño cuando era pequeña.

"**Naru-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme a comunicarme con Sasuke-kun?" **pregunto Mikoto, a lo que la chica asintió y le hizo un gesto para decirle que lo haría después.

Con una sonrisa radiante, la difunta Uchiha y la difunta Uzumaki empezaron a charlar mientras que la joven Uzumaki meditaba.

Cuando el examen escrito termino, los alumnos fueron guiados al exterior del edificio, donde tendría lugar el examen de taijutsu.

Uno a uno los alumnos eran llamados para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Iruka o Mizuki, algunos como Hinata utilizaban técnicas familiares, cuando Naru fue llamada para enfrentarse con Mizuki, la chica tomo una postura de combate, extendiendo las piernas y colocando ambos brazos en guardia frente a su cuerpo.

El chuunin lanzo un rápido puñetazo a su cara, pero la chica cambio de postura rápidamente y tras salir de la trayectoria del puño, contesto con una potentemente patada voladora al plexo solar del su oponente al grito de "**Hon jiak yaku."**

El impacto de la patada logro desestabilizar al chuunin, el tiempo suficiente para que la chica llegase hasta el y ejecutase su siguiente técnica, un gancho de derecha llamado **Soul hook**, que termino por derribar al chuunin fuera del ring, una gesta solo duplicada por Uchiha Sasuke.

Terminado ese examen, inicio el de puntería, al igual que en el de taijutsu, Naru y Sasuke obtuvieron la máxima puntuación, la siguiente mejor puntuación pertenecía a otra chica llamada Hinata.

Finalmente el examen de ninjutsu tuvo lugar. La joven Itako esperó pacientemente el ser llamada, mientras los alumnos iban a la sala donde eran examinados y volvían con su hitai-ate.

"Muy bien Naru, debes ejecutar los jutsus que te pidamos para aprobar, ¿preparada?" Pregunto Iruka a la joven sonriente, ya le había cogido cariño a la joven rubia, era difícil no hacerlo, con la sensación de calidez y paz desprendía con su sonrisa.

"Empieza con un **henge**" dijo el maestro, inmediatamente la chica se transformo en una chica de cabello blanco con un vestido de lolita gótica (1).

"Perfecto, ahora un **kawamiri**" a penas termino de decirlo, Mizuki se vio intercambiado con la alumna aun transformada.

"Muy bien, ahora **bushin**" dijo el maestro mientras la chica volvía a intercambiar puestos.

"¿Valen otros tipos de **bushin** aparte del básico? Debido a mis enormes reservas de chakra soy incapaz de hacer menos de 20" pregunto la chica.

Ante el asentimiento del maestro, la chica coloco los dedos en cruz y con una nube de humo aparecieron 4 copias de la itako.

"**¿¡Kage bushin!?**¿Como?" Pregunto Iruka.

La chica se rio suavemente, "Hokage-sama pensó que gracias a mis reservas seria una gran herramienta de entrenamiento y estudio" Dijo la nueva kunoichi mientras pensaba _'De hecho, me lo enseño un Hokage, así que no he mentido.'Censo_ la chica mientras recibía el hitai-ate y salia del aula.

Cuando la chica salio al exterior del edificio, encontró a Sasuke y a su horda de fangirls esperándola.

Al ver a Sasuke dirigirse hacia ella, las fangirls esperaban que el chico fuese a gritarle a la rubia por sacar la misma nota que el, pero en su lugar vieron a dicho chico ofreciéndole un apretón de manos a la chica.

"Sasuke-san, tengo algo importante que decirte, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?" Pregunto la itako mientras aceptaba la mano del joven.

"¡Un momento!" Grito Sakura, deteniendo el movimiento de todos los seres presentes, "¡Me da igual que seas una espiritista famosa, no te dejare tener una cita con Sasuke-kun!" Continuo gritando la pelirosa.

Ignorándola Sasuke le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que le siguiese y salio corriendo con ella detrás '_Iba a pedirle que se enfrentase conmigo en un combate de practica de todas formas.'_ Pensó Sasuke mientras corría por la villa con la chica, hacia la residencia Uchiha.

Recordando las lecciones de protocolo de su madre, el chico le sirvió un te en la sala de estar a la chica para oír lo que ella quería decir antes de pedir el combate.

"Sasuke-san, hay un espíritu interesado en hablar contigo, ¿me permitirías comunicarte con ella? Gratuitamente, claro" Dijo Naru manteniendo su sonrisa cálida.

El heredero Uchiha se lo pensó por un momento, finalmente decidió que, aunque el no creía en espíritus, podía permitirse que la chica perdiese un poco de su tiempo con un falso espíritu.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y al momento la chica tenia una llama de color azul en su mano, que procedió a introducir en su pecho.

"Mikoto concédeme tu alma,** Hyoi gattai.**" dijo la chica y su expresión cambio rápidamente a la de una madre preparándose para regañar a su hijo.

"**Sasu-kun, ¿Acaso no te he dicho mil veces que a los invitados hay que servirles algo dulce con el te, en especial a las chicas?"** Dijo la voz de Mikoto a través de los labios de Naru.

"Espera, ¿De verdad eres tu?" pregunto exceptico el chico.

Con un suspiro la chica poseída empezó a hablar otra vez "**Solo en espíritu, uno de los poderes de Naru-chan es prestarle su cuerpo a los espíritus para resolver nuestros asuntos pendientes y poder pasar al mas allá, si quieres pruebas, podría decirte lo que paso en el onsen cuando tenias seis años."** dijo Naru/Mikoto con una sonrisa, que recibió como respuesta un brutal sonrojo del chico que empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"**Sasu-kun, quiero que mires en el cajón de la estantería que esta detrás de ti, allí encontraras un sello y dentro unos documentos, quiero que los leas**." Explico el espíritu con una sonrisa.

El chico obedeció y se levanto, segundos después el chico entrego los documentos a la chica, con expresión sorprendida, Mikoto decidió no leerlos aun y en su lugar espero a que el chico saliese de su asombro.

"Mama, te he echado de menos." dijo el Uchiha con lagrimas en los ojos, "pero no puedo hacer caso a ese contrato, seguro que sabes el motivo." Termino de decir.

"**No fue Itachi quien nos mato, fue un hombre enmascarado que decía ser Uchiha Madara."** Explico Mikoto a su hijo, este suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"Es un alivio saber que mi hermano no es un asesino desquiciado, pero no es por eso,"dijo el chico, causando que la chica poseída levantara una ceja, "aun no he renunciado a encontrarla."dijo el con pasión.

Al oír esto Mikoto estallo en risas,**"¿No te has dado cuenta? La chica que llamabas Konjiki no Tenshi (2), tu primer amor es la chica cuyo nombre aparece en el contrato, tu primer amor fue casualmente Naru Namikaze, tu prometida"** Dijo Mikoto.

"¿Que?" Gritaron a la vez Sasuke y Naru, la cual había recuperado el control de su cuerpo por la sorpresa.

"**Veréis, cuando Kushina descubrió que iba a tener una niña, Sasuke ya había nacido y como las dos eramos grandes amigas pensamos que seria una buena idea comprometeros."** Explico el espíritu ahora fuera de la chica

.

"¿Pero y si no nos gustábamos?" Pregunto Sasuke, atrayendo la sorprendida mirada de Naru.

"¿La ves?" Pregunto ella incrédula, a lo cual el negó con la cabeza.

"Solo veo una distorsión, pero oigo su voz como si saliese de una radio antigua." Dijo el chico.

"**Por ese motivo estaba escondido, solo Kushina; Minato; Sandaime y yo sabíamos del compromiso, si no os gustáis, solo tenéis que volver a guardarlo"** dijo el espíritu.

La chica miro al chico y vio como deseo, duda e ira pasaban por su rostro mientras que pensaba en lo ocurrido.

"El enmascarado vendrá antes o después a atacarme, yo soy la jinchuriki del Kyubi, aunque solo de su cuerpo." Dijo la chica, causando que la ira en la cara del chico cambiase por determinación.

"Naru, ¿Querrías darme una oportunidad?" dijo el Uchiha causando un brillante sonrojo en la chica, la cual sonrió maliciosamente.

"Ya que tienes algo de percepción espiritual, voy a entrenarte para ser un shaman, eso te dará una posibilidad de cautivarme, Sasu-kun." Dijo con la sonrisa maligna, mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano, una mujer levanto su puño orgullosa, 'algo me dice que Naru-chan acaba de demostrar ser una digna heredera de mi nombre' pensó la mujer, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Ademas si saben que estas prometido con la que a todos los efectos es una de las princesas de Konoha, junto a Tsunade Senju, las fangirls tendrán que darte un respiro" dijo esta vez con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Fin del capitulo 1.

1)galletita virtual para el que la identifique.

2)Ángel dorado.

Este fic es otra de las novedades que traigo estas vacaciones, en este caso tenemos una Naruko entrenada por las 3 generaciones previas de Anna no Itako, Yoh Asakura, Hana Asakura y Tamao Tamamura, es una experta Itako pero de hecho es solo una shaman novata y apenas puede mantener un Oversoul por 10 minutos de momento.

En el próximo capitulo el equipo 7 sera formado, veremos como Naru y Sasuke entrenan en las artes shamanicas, Naru visitara a Hinata y la comunicara con su espíritu y cierto shaman visitara la villa.


End file.
